1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a disposable shaving device with razor blade of the type used in barbershops and by hairdressers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable straight razor having a cover and a razor blade extending outwardly from a body of the straight razor a distance between approximately 0.5 and 4 mm.
2. Description of the Prior art
Presently available shaving devices and razor blades used therein typically include a body and a razor blade which is periodically changed while keeping the body of the device for further use.
The shaving device of this type is exposed to various contamination factors during the process of changing blades such as may result from any wounds that might have taken place during the prior shaving use.
This can lead to the contamination of the shaving device per se, which in turn can cause infection and may cause the transfer of different diseases from one infected person to another healthy person. Infections are now very serious and include skin diseases in addition to the more serious diseases, which are carried by skin and blood, such as staphococus, hepatitis Virus B and C and AIDS.
Heretofore, several disposable straight razors have been proposed and examples of same are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 4,622,742 Lee 4,920,644 LaGattuta 5,649,364 Ilanlou